Visitation
by Lufia1
Summary: Sgt. Benton takes his daughter to her mother's for a weekend


Visitation  
By Lufia  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, it'd still be on the air, and UNIT would be a big part of it. That being said, enjoy the fic!  
*************************************************************************  
  
A light trail of dust was kicked up from the rear tires on Benton's jaguar as he steered his way down the drive toward the big house. The overcast sky only served to make the building appear more ominous, letting the old Victorian mansion cast odd shadows across the slightly overgrown lawn. In the seat beside him, his daughter shivered, clutching her stuffed rabbit Dusty more tightly to her chest.  
  
Benton glanced over at her as he pulled into the cusp of the circular drive. "The storm should hold off for at least another hour, darling. Don't be frightenened. You'll be safely tucked inside by then."  
  
Large blue eyes met his own, weathered blue-gray ones. "Are you staying, Daddy?"  
  
Benton smiled sadly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, sweetie, not this time. This is special for you, Mummy, and Mister Cliff. I'll see you again in a week."  
  
The child shut her eyes tightly, drawing herself into a ball on the seat. "I don't want to go by myself!"  
  
"Kat, darling," Benton began. He glanced through the windshield, raising his hand at the blonde woman standing on the white porch. "Look, Kat, there's Mummy! She's waiting for you."  
  
The girl raised her head, tears slipping down her round cheeks. "Mummy?" she asked, rubbing her fist across her eyes. Benton nodded, pointing toward the porch.  
  
"She's excited to see you, Kat. Look how big her smile is! Mummy will be sad if you dont visit with her." Benton unfastened his seatbelt and got out of the car, walking around to the passenger side. He opened the door for the girl, who stumbled out onto the drive, Dusty tucked securely under one arm. Benton reached inside the car, pulling a brown leather suitcase from behind the seat, and turned toward the porch.  
  
"I'm glad the storm held," the petite woman said, stepping from the porch and approaching the two. Her brown eyes mirrored her smile as she stooped down on the drive. How's my girl?"  
  
At the sight of the kneeling woman with her arms out stretched, the girl, Kat Benton, broke into a huge grin, all traces of her earlier uncertainty erased. Dusty was left lying on the pavement as she raced the ten or so paces to her mother, barreling into her with a huge hug. "Mummy!"  
  
Benton watched as Kat's mother scooped her up, cradling her in her arms. "I've missed you very much, Kat. I'm so glad you could come and spend the week."  
  
"I missed you too, Mummy," Kat replied. "So did Dusty."  
  
"Did he now? Well, I missed him too." She glanced over at Benton. "And how are you, John?"  
  
"Well enough, Jo," Benton replied. He retrieved Dusty from the pavement, and walked over to Jo and Kat. "These are her things. I'll be back to fetch her on Friday, around three."  
  
Jo's expression fell slightly. "Won't you come in and have a cup of tea? Susan's just put the kettle on, and the water should be almost to a boil...."  
  
Benton shook his head. "I've got some business in the city tonight, so I have to get back." His voice sounded tight, even to his own ears.  
  
"I see." Jo's voice fell slightly flat as well. "Say goodbye to Daddy then, Kat. You'll see him again Friday."  
  
Kat shifted slightly in her mother's arms, until she could see her father. "Bye bye, Daddy!" Her pudgy hand flew to her mouth, and she blew him a great smacking kiss.  
  
Benton returned the gesture, although his eyes flicked briefly to Jo as he did so. "I love you, Kat."  
  
"I love you too, Daddy!"  
  
Benton trudged back to his Jaguar. He started the engine quickly and pulled round, driving back down the long, dusty path toward the main road. He glanced in the rearview mirror, to see Kat waving frantically after him. He blinked, feeling the beginnings of tears prick his eyelashes. He shook his head, turning left onto the main road. He never got used to dropping her off. 


End file.
